<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sound Your Eyes Make by fuzzylilpeach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200137">The Sound Your Eyes Make</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzylilpeach/pseuds/fuzzylilpeach'>fuzzylilpeach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathroom Sex, Chastity Device, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, this time Sakusa is a little shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:53:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzylilpeach/pseuds/fuzzylilpeach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will tonight be the night Kiyoomi finally allows Atsumu to cum?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>387</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sound Your Eyes Make</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su1010/gifts">Su1010</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>fic for <a href="https://twitter.com/cherrybomb_su">Su</a> who won my giveaway, I hope you like it bby !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu is standing in front of the floor length mirror in the master bedroom of Kiyoomi's penthouse apartment and tries to readjust his bowtie for the third time that evening.</p>
<p>“Why is this thing so fuckin' hard to get right?" He throws his hands up dramatically in defeat. Sakusa exits his larger-than-necessary walk in closet, tightening the knot on his own maroon tie and walks over to his boyfriend.</p>
<p>"You're just an idiot, it's really not that complicated," Kiyoomi chides as his long fingers make quick work of the silk fabric around Atsumu's collar. "There." He lightly presses a chaste kiss to Atsumu's lips and hovers there for a second.</p>
<p>"Isn't there something else you should be a little more frustrated about right now?" Sakusa murmurs against Atsumu's wet mouth as he roughly grabs his crotch. Atsumu lets out a pathetic squeak and straightens his back at the feeling of cool metal further digging into sensitive skin as Kiyoomi manhandles him.</p>
<p>"Omi-Omi, yer so mean ta me," Atsumu pouts.</p>
<p>"You're the freak who likes it so much." Sakusa retorts back, not missing the way Atsumu's eyes shine with wetness. Atsumu just continues to pout because, well he can't really deny it. Both of them would know it's a lie if he tries to.</p>
<p>It is a clear Saturday night in early September. The 2021 Olympics ended three weeks ago and Japan is in high spirits from all the medals they earned while on home turf. Kiyoomi and Atsumu have to leave in exactly 15 minutes if they want to be on time for the gala the JVA is throwing for the olympic volleyball team to celebrate their wins.</p>
<p>Three weeks ago is also the last time Atsumu came. Sakusa fucked him all night after the closing ceremony and because Atsumu was being a brat the whole time (even more so than usual) Sakusa decided that he was in need of some punishment. The setter is almost squirming in his pants from how desperate his is to get off at this point. This morning Kiyoomi had fingered himself open and lazily stroked his cock while Atsumu just sat there watching him, not allowed to touch his boyfriend or himself. It was pure torture (but honestly the kind that Atsumu is really <em>really</em> into).</p>
<p>They arrive at the event hall and it's beautiful inside the ballroom. Big round tables dot the outskirts of the main dance floor and waitstaff are flitting about with trays of horderves. It looks like most of the team is already here, along with significant others and JNT staff members.</p>
<p>He spots Bokuto, Ushijima, and Komori standing next to a table full of decadent desserts, all with flutes of bubbly in their hands, everyone dressed to the T. And in the far corner of the room he spies his brother and Suna, with his arm around his waist. Fuckin gay scrubs (Atsumu obviously isn't one to talk though).</p>
<p>Sakusa and Atsumu split up to make the rounds and say hi to everyone. With every slap on the back or bro hug Atsumu gets, the metal around his soft cock makes his spine jolt with the reminder that tonight, Kiyoomi not only gets to decide when he cums, but also if and when he gets hard. He fucking prays that he gets to cum within the next hour, he might just die if he doesn't. Just knowing he's wearing the chastity belt underneath his tailored Tom Ford suit while no one else here suspects a thing, turns him on so much, he thinks he's gonna explode.</p>
<p>Finally, from across the chandeliered room, Kiyoomi gives him <em>the look</em> . The one that pours gasoline over Atsumu's skin, ignites his nerves, and makes him feel like he is tightroping across a live wire. His breath catches in his throat. He knows what it means and he quickly breaks eye contact, biting the giddy grin off his face. If Atsumu didn't have a certain device on, he would have popped a boner on sight. Which he really did not want to do in front of the entire national team, so for one entire second out of the thousands since Kiyoomi strapped it on him, he is actually grateful for the damn thing.</p>
<p>When Atsumu chances a glance back over the where Sakusa was standing by the chocolate fountain, he is already gone.</p>
<p>The blonde places his half finished glass of Dom Pérignon on a passing silver tray and excuses himself with a polite smile from the small circle of sponsor representatives he is conversing with. He asks one of the waitstaff where the closest restroom is and heads down the hall, away from the chatter of voices.</p>
<p>This is the second fanciest bathroom Atsumu has ever been in, for sex or otherwise (Kiyoomi's is obviously the most decadent, he is one loaded motherfucker afterall). It has a high ceiling with only two stalls, a massive marble sink, gold plated faucet, and a small container of mints next to the cloth napkins. If Atsumu was here for what he thought he was here for, both him and Kiyoomi would need those mints before heading back to the event.</p>
<p>Sakusa is waiting for him in the second stall, the one furthest from the heavy door.</p>
<p>"Take your suit off and give it to me," Kiyoomi says after locking the door.</p>
<p>Atsumu jumps into action immediately. He is completely naked now except for the chastity belt. Sakusa takes his time folding the expensive formal wear, creasing the trousers in all the right places so to not wrinkle them, and places the clothes on the marble ledge above the toilet. He turns back to face Atsumu, still fully dressed in his expensive Chanel suit, not making any move to strip himself also. Being so exposed makes Atsumu's face burn with embarrassment and arousal at the same time, just the way Kiyoomi likes it.</p>
<p>The taller man snaps one of the black leather straps holding the cock cage in place and it makes Atsumu's skin tingle pink.</p>
<p>Sakusa takes out a small bottle of lube from his inner jacket pocket, coats his fingers, and starts making quick work of spreading Atsumu's hole open for his cock.</p>
<p>"Please, Omi-Omi, take it off, I'm beggin ya," Atsumu pleads with him, almost on the verge of tears. Sakusa spins him around so his ass is facing towards him now and undoes the belt, putting it next to the folded suit. The setter lets out a whiny groan as his cock fills out to a full blown erection within seconds and Sakusa slips a condom on his painfully hard dick. Kiyoomi pulls Atsumu's hips out further so there is a delicious arch in his back now. He leans close to Atsumu's ear and gives it a little nibble before whispering into it.</p>
<p>"Don't make any noise, Atsumu. If you manage to stay quiet, you'll get a nice reward. If not, daddy will have to punish you again. Severely." A shiver runs down Atsumu's spine from the way Sakusa enunciates that last word. He looks down at where Kiyoomi is gripping the base of his cock and thinks about the decision he needs to make now. Should he be a good boy for his daddy...or does he be bad so he can be punished later....choices, choices. It's a game they like to play often.</p>
<p>Atsumu wants to be on his best behavior for now so he simply nods his head while Sakusa continues to play with his ass. Not even two minutes pass before Atsumu is spilling his first load in three weeks into the condom, just from Kiyoomi's fingers inside him.</p>
<p>Atsumu holds his breath as he cums, trying to effectively suppress the scream that the back of his throat, his mouth in a perfect little 'o'. He can feel his heartbeat intensify with every second that passes without any exchange of oxygen but that's okay, it only makes the orgasm feel that much better. He's still so hard. After not coming for that long, it's going to take a couple more times of reaching his peak before he can calm down and he is more than okay with that. He knows his Omi is gonna take care of him. Atsumu's semen is so thick, stretching the thin latex to its limits but Sakusa makes no effort to take it off and put a new one on.</p>
<p>Instead he turns Atsumu around again, undoes his own 53,000 yen belt, hooks an arm under one of Atsumu's thick thighs and then buries himself balls deep in one go. The blonde's eyes roll so far back into his head he isn't sure if he'll ever see straight again.</p>
<p>"<em>Fuck</em>, baby, you're so tight for daddy," Kiyoomi moans out, "bet you missed this so much, missed having daddy's cock messing up your insides huh?" He fucks into Atsumu's velvety heat at an unforgiving pace. "Bet you'll think twice before making daddy mad again huh?"</p>
<p>At this point Atsumu can barely string together a coherent thought, he just looks into his boyfriend's eyes, all blissed out, drooling from the corner of his mouth, and pinches his eyebrows together in ecstasy as his ass gets wrecked by Kiyoomi's huge cock. The setter can already feel his second orgasm building in the pit of his stomach.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the main door swings open and Sakusa stills his hips. He brings his index finger up to his lips, reiterating the command from before. There is a shuffling of shoes against squeaky clean floors.</p>
<p>"Samu, all that champagne and chocolate is making me horny." Suna's voices comes out a bit muffled, like he's talking with his lips pressed up against skin, and Atsumu's eyes grow 3 times wider than they were before. Out of all the bastards out there, these two idiots had to be the ones that walked in?</p>
<p>"What if we hook up in here? You keep giving me bedroom eyes, I know you wanna fuck me as bad as I wanna fuck you."</p>
<p>Atsumu mentally curses the fucking echo this spacious bathroom has. He does not need to hear about how Suna wants his brother to bend him over the sink while Atsumu is getting rammed in the stall behind them. Even with Osamu running the water in the sink, the words still make their way to Atsumu's burning ears. Kiyoomi smirks down at the blonde.</p>
<p>"Rin, baby, don't fuckin' tempt me. God maybe I should just eat ya out right h—fuck I think someone's in that stall."</p>
<p>Sakusa resumes fucking Atsumu with a brutal thrust and his cock hits Atsumu's prostate at the exact same time Osamu realizes they aren't the only ones in there. He's too surprised at the shock of pleasure to stop the lewd moan that escapes his mouth. Well so much for being a good boy.</p>
<p>Suna barks out a laugh.</p>
<p>"Shit, I guess we aren't the only ones that can't keep it in our pants. "</p>
<p>Atsumu hopes Sakusa would give him a break until after Osamu and Suna leave the fucking restroom. But Kiyoomi is a jerk, who fucking <em>knows</em> Atsumu's brother and his boyfriend are right outside the stall door, so he twists Atsumu's right nipple with all the force of trying to unlock a jammed deadbolt.</p>
<p>"Omi!" Atsumu all but <em>screams</em> as he cums for the second time, tears clinging onto his lower lash line.</p>
<p>The blonde bites his knuckle but it’s too late. Kiyoomi's sadistic grin grows wider. There is a beat of silence while Osamu processes what he just heard.</p>
<p>"Oh fer fucks sake! Tsumu yer fuckin' disgusting."</p>
<p>Suna wolf whistles and laughs even harder. Osamu tells him to not to encourage them as they hurry out of the restroom, leaving Atsumu and Kiyoomi alone once again. Sakusa doesn't stop his deep strokes until he is cumming inside of Atsumu, filling him with his hot load. Oh, Atsumu really <em>did</em> miss this feeling. The taller man lowers Atsumu's leg and roughly kisses him, biting his lip until he knows it's going to be bruised and puffy.</p>
<p>"Hmmmm guess my little slut couldn't follow simple instructions after all. Someone's gonna have a painful night ahead of them. But I know that's exactly what you want, isn't it princess?"</p>
<p>Again, Atsumu just can't deny the claim.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is my first time dabbling in orgasm denial/chastity devices and it was so fun to write (thanks dindi for the inspo heh) ! Let me know what ya'll thought! Kudos and comments always greatly appreciated &lt;3 </p>
<p>Find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/saaadgirrrl">twt</a> :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>